


Prisoners Of Love

by Grumpparty



Category: Gamegrumps - Fandom
Genre: Arin Hanson - Freeform, Cupid - Freeform, Egobang - Freeform, Egoraptor - Freeform, Hate turns into love, Instead of arrows Cupid has darts..., M/M, dan avidan - Freeform, danny sexbang - Freeform, egobang smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpparty/pseuds/Grumpparty
Summary: Cupid has been expelled from entering the city of the Gods and the only way to get back in is if he makes two people who hates each other fall in love. So when he see's Dan and Arin arguing he decides to kidnap them and put them in his prison. Dan awakes the next morning to see Arin nuzzled into his bare chest. He has two choices, either pushing Arin to the floor and leaving or holding Arin tighter.





	1. Chapter 1

Arin and Dan had just spent another afternoon yelling at each other, he hated it. He'd much rather just tell Dan he loved him and let Dan leave him alone after that. Dan was straight and the school always talked about which girl Dan had apparently just had sex with. Arin always hated hearing about it but did use it to his advantage when yelling at Dan. Of course Arin actually did have reasons to hate Dan, reasons he couldn't quite remember at the moment. But he definitely did hate Dan. Arin was on his way home at the moment, completely unaware that an 'angel' was literally watching over him. He pulled his backpack closer, raising an eyebrow as he heard footsteps running behind him. Arin turned around at the last second to see Dan running after him and boy did Dan look mad. "God dammit what did I do this time?" Arin asked himself as Dan stopped running and began speed walking to Arin in a very angry way. Arin stopped walking deciding to just take the yelling this time. 

"ARIN HANSON!" Dan yelled as he stopped in front of Arin. Causing Arin to look down. 

"What now Mr. Avidan? I'm busy with things that are actually worth my time." 

"Wow rude, anyways. Did you tell people that we were dating? Cuz we're not!" He said stepping closer, forcing Arin to take a step back.

It was at that moment that Cupid shot Dan and Arin twice, with two different darts. One that made them pass out, another that made them fall in love with the other. 

 

Later back at Cupid's Prison, Dan woke up and looked down at Arin who lay nuzzled against Dan's bare chest. Actually, Arin lay nuzzled against Dan's naked body. Dan blushed deeply looking down over Arin's naked body. Arin was handsome, he had all the right features and apparently all the right curves.   
"Goddamn Arin..." he whispered running a hand down Arin's waist, chuckling when Arin shivered. "Wait...What the hell am I doing? I fucking hate you!" he said starting to push Arin off him before catching a glimpse at Arin's wrist which had Dan's name written on it with a broken heart underneath. "Oh God what have I done? I've broken his heart everyday for years." He said pulling Arin close. "Oh Arin!" he said looking down at him. Arin awoke a few minutes later looking around the best he could before realizing he was naked and had his face pressed against a crying Dan's chest. He pulled away to look up at Dan. "Dan? Where the hell are we and why are we naked? And why the hell are you crying?"

"Oh Arin! I'm so sorry, oh God I didn't know you liked me. Oh Arin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Arin looked up at Dan competely confused before looking at his wrist. "Shit-" he said trying to get rid of it, only to get scowled by Dan. "Stop!" Dan demanded, holding Arin close and kissing his neck. "Dan this isn't you. Why the hell aren't you yelling at me?" he asked although he tilted his head, allloqing Dan to continue. 

"What do you mean Arin? You don't like it?" Dan asked licking up Arin's neck.   
"I- You- Stop-?" he breathed out, a bit unsure about the last part.   
"Oh Arin, you don't want me to stop, your dick tells otherwise." Dan said running his hand over Arin's half chub, causing a moan to escape Arin's lips before he wiggled out of Dan's arms and sat beside him. 

Cupid wasn't having this, why didn't the dart affect Arin? Why wasn't Arin enjoying Dan's touch? 'Stupid fucking teenager' he said before increasing the pheromone levels in the room. 

 

Arin's eyes filled with lust as he looked over Dan, quickly crawling back into his lap and smashing their lips together and whining. "Fuck me Daniel" he said, completely forgetting everything he'd thought about before.   
Dan growled and quickly pinned Arin down, rolling his hips roughly against Arin's. "Oh fuck I will" he breathed out as he sucked harshly on Arin's neck, causing a moan to erupt from his lips.   
"Oh Daniel, please. I need your cock inside me right now" Arin breathed out, holding onto Dan's neck and whining as Dan kissed down Arin's chest to his nipples and began sucking on them roughly, running his hand up Arin's thigh. "Danny please" Arin moaned out, tilting his head back. 

Cupid smiled and crossed his arms in a satisfied way, calling the other God's to come witness so he could get back in.   
The other God's arrived quickly and crowded around Cupid to watch the scene playing out before them.

Arin was on his back with his legs wrapped around Dan, arms pinned above him as Dan roughly grinded against him. "Daniel please~" Arin whined out, gasping as Dan finally gave him what he wanted by sliding inside him slowly. "Oh Arin~!" Dan breathed out as he thrusted in slowly. "You're so tight"


End file.
